A Dark Charm
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: When Aubrey and her friends did a charm they all were transported to a haunted school and face a dark fate ahead of them. who could survive? only fate knows. T for now it may change to M. this is my first story hope you like it. Corpse party/Pitch perfect crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic for pitch perfect and it's a crossover of the anime corpse party so please enjoy and I'm new here so please leave reviews and there will be a few OCs and english isn't my first language. :)**

* * *

><p>"on a dark stormy Tuesday night just like this one, an accident happened on a school called Heavenly Host and it was said that it was built at the exact same spot our school is spotted and the principal of Heavenly Host killed and raped the school's nurse and no one saw him after that and it was said that the spirit of the nurse still lurks around the halls in this school and once it's 9 o'clock she will knock three times and ask "is someone still here?" and that's how the story ends." Aubrey said.<p>

Aubrey, a blonde teen,who loves spooky stuff and she likes to tell scary stories to her friends.

suddenly the thunder roared and Jesse jumped and screamed and fell down on Beca.

"Jesse, watch where you're bumping and let go." Beca said as she pushed Jesse.

Jesse, a brunette teen boy, who is a scaredy-cat and he loves Beca but Beca doesn't really like him.

Beca, a short brunette teen, who has a passion for music and is very tough.

suddenly Chloe hugged her from behind and teased "oh, Becs, you're so soft."

Chloe, a bubbly redhead teen, who has a huge crush on Beca and will do anything to win her love.

"Chloe, get off me, that's too tight." Beca groaned. Chloe wasn't letting go.

"only if you say please, Becs." Chloe said. Beca rolled her eyes on the redhead's antics and sighed "please."

Chloe did let go of Beca and Stacie laughed but her laughter faded and a tear fell.

suddenly the lights turned off and they heard footsteps coming this way.

"Aubrey, I hope this isn't one of your stupid tricks." Stacie said almost crying.

Stacie, a brunette cheerleader, who is going to transfer schools because of her parents and it was her last day on barden.

"I swear I don't know what's going on." Aubrey said.

suddenly they heard three knocks and Luke said "hey, Jess, you should open the door, the ladies are scared I know you want to be the hero so do it."

"what?! why can't you do it? I'm sure you're braver." Jesse scoffed.

Luke, a football player british dude, who likes Aubrey and Jesse's best friend.

Luke glared at him and Jesse rolled his eyes and went to the door and suddenly a voice said "is someone still here?"

Jesse jumped and fell to the ground everyone froze and suddenly the door opened and someone went inside...it was their teacher Ms. Caroline.

"good job, ma'm." Aubrey giggled. Aubrey went to Caroline and did a fist bump.

Ms. Caroline, a homeroom teacher,who studied at Barden then graduated and got a job there.

"what kind of class representative are you?" Beca scoffed.

"she's the best one out there, Beca." Ms. Caroline said.

"It's not fun to scare us like that." Benji said.

Benji, a nerd, who loves acting and photography and he likes Stacie.

"well, I think it went perfectly." Caroline laughed.

Caroline looked around and noticed the room was still messy. "I thought you said that you all would clean the classroom?"

Aubrey shrugged and said "well, it's the last day we'll be with Stacie so we slacked off a little bit."

"we can do this today if you want, Ma'm." Chloe said.

Caroline shook her head and said "I'm sure we can do this tomorrow."

suddenly Stacie began crying. "cheer up, Stace, I'm sure you'll do great at your next school." Aubrey said.

"but...I won't see you guys ever again." Stacie sobbed.

"your school isn't that far, Stace, we can still meet up when it's winter break." Beca said.

Benji pulled out his flip phone and said "come on, Stace, we don't want you to cry and it's your last day you have to end it with your beautiful smile."

Stacie wiped her tears and forced a smile. "I want to join the picture too." Chloe said.

"that's a wonderful idea. everyone get in the picture." Benji instructed and everyone did. Benji took the picture and Aubrey had an idea.

"hey, let's do a charm thing that I got from the internet." Aubrey suggested.

"oh. I almost forgot. come in." Caroline said and a middle school blonde kid came.

"big brother!" the blonde kid said.

"Chocolat? what are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I brought you an umbrella. you forgot it this morning." Chocolat said.

all the girls squealed "she's so cute, Jess." suddenly the teacher said "okay it's actually getting late and I don't want to be blamed for so let's go."

"okay let's do the charm, first, it's called Sachiko ever after it's said it is a charm that lasts your friendship forever." Aubrey said.

Aubrey took out a paper doll and said "okay you need to say "Sachiko, we beg of you" nine times no more, no less or else it will fail and when I count to three you will pull out a piece from this doll." Aubrey said.

everyone grabbed on the paper doll and did the ritual and when Aubrey counted to three they pulled the doll and got scraps of paper.

"keep that forever and our friendship will last but when you lose it...I don't actually know but still don't lose it." Aubrey said.

"I'm gonna keep mine forever" Stacie squealed. suddenly an earthquake was triggered.

"what's happening?" Beca asked.

"everyone under the tables." Caroline had to repeat that twice then the floor cracked and Jesse grabbed on to Chocolat.

everyone fell down the crack that led them to a mysterious place and nobody knows where.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. please leave reviews and I know this is a long chapter but I hoped you enjoy it ;) I won't spoil you guys anything. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Beca woke up and saw darkness everywhere. she felt her ankle got sprained so she couldn't stand up.

"where am I?" Beca asked herself while observing the dark room.

Beca saw her I.D was lying on the ground and grabbed it. she saw there was a scrap of paper and said "we were just laughing at the class room and now I'm at this dark place."

Beca saw Chloe fainted on the other side of the room so she tried to limp towards Chloe.

"Chloe! please wake up." Beca begged.

Chloe groaned and rubbed her eyes and asked "Beca, where are we?"

"I don't know but I'm just glad you're okay." Beca said.

Chloe stood up and noticed that Beca sprained her ankle. "need help?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded and Chloe wrapped Beca's arm with a bandage from her pocket.

Beca limped to the windows and tried to open it but it won't budge.

"The windows look like they're just decorations." Beca sighed.

Chloe smiled a Beca and said "maybe the aliens got us and we're in live TV."

Beca rolled her eyes at how positive the redhead is.

"I wonder if the others are here too." Beca said.

"well, if they are here, let's head outside." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's arm and slowly walked outside of the room they were in.

"didn't you notice that the tables at the room we were in are small?" Beca asked.

"well, yeah I did notice. I think this place was an elementary school." Chloe said.

they walked down the halls and went down the stairs.

"are these real corpses?" Beca asked.

Chloe got scared but she stayed positive. Beca felt her stomach aching.

Chloe stared at Beca as they went down the halls and Beca felt that Chloe was staring at her.

Beca stopped and asked "why are you staring at me?"

Chloe smirked and buried her face on Beca's chest. "you're just so beautiful, Becs, I can't help but hug you."

Beca knew that it wasn't the time to goof around especially at a creepy place like this so she said "Chloe, this isn't the time to do this."

Chloe was stubborn and said "but you're just so beautiful."

Chloe suddenly let go and grabbed Beca's hand and went it a room full of lockers.

"I think you're right, Chloe, this is an Elementary school." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and saw a door they both immediatley went to it and Chloe said "we'll do this together, alright?"

Beca nodded and Chloe counted "1..2..3." when they tried to open the door it didn't open.

"are we stuck here forever?" Beca asked.

"I hope not. I don't want to keep my little brother Brendan and the others waiting." Chloe said.

they both continued searching for an exit and they saw the girls bathroom the floors look like it was almost going to collapse and Chloe suddenly asked "can I have some of those ass cream?"

Beca looked at the redhead with a disgusted look and asked "really? you really need it now? in this place?"

Chloe nodded and Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed the "ass cream" and gave it to Chloe.

"thank you." Chloe said as she went to the restroom.

"make it fast, Chlo." Beca shouted.

Beca saw a clock and stared at it and she saw someone behind her reflection with a creepy smile Beca shook her head and saw it was Chloe behind her.

"I'm back." Chloe chimed. Beca blinked two times and was really creeped out.

they both continue roaming down the halls and ended up in the infirmary,

Chloe checked on Beca's sprain and searched for bandages around the infirmary.

Chloe found bandages from the cabinet and replaced the old bandage on the sprain.

Beca blushed and said "you really didn't have to do that."

Chloe giggled "but I must, Beca, I really like you."

Beca blushed. Chloe was done putting on the bandage and lied down beside Beca on the infirmary bed.

"Beca, will you be with me forever?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at Chloe and said "of course I will, we're best friends after all."

Chloe frowned and said "yeah, of course, friends."

Beca tried to change the subject and said "hey, do you still have your piece of paper from the charm?"

Chloe checked her pockets and it wasn't there she laughed "I guess I left it at the restroom. I'll be right back."

Chloe stood up and Beca said "I'll come too."

Chloe shook her head and said "you should stay here and rest. I won't take too long."

Chloe left and Beca lied down there staring at the ceiling but then Beca can't move her body.

"what's going on? why can't I move my body?" Beca thought.

Beca heard writing from the desk and a voice saying "we went on a field trip and all the kids were happy especially my Sacchan."

suddenly the room turned dark and a shadow was walking towards her with a creepy smile.

"Chloe. please come back." Beca thought.

her skirt was lifted and the voice said "my dear Sacchan I miss you."

Beca had control over her body again and stood up and threw a chair at the spirit.

"of course that won't work." Beca thought as she went to the door that was covered with black strings but when Beca touched it...it was hair?

"hair? how can there be hair here?" Beca thought.

Beca tear through the hair and finally got outside. Beca was breathing heavily and saw a corpse that looked a little like Chloe and went to it.

Beca fell to the ground and puked. Beca sobbed hoping Chloe was here.

meanwhile...

Chloe was about to go back to the infirmary then suddenly she stopped and ran fast to the infirmary and saw a corpse that was torn to half and was still bleeding.

Chloe ran and saw Beca puking at the floor. "Beca, it's alright, I'm here."

Beca glared at Chloe and started shouting at her "why weren't you here earlier? you said we will be together forever and we will never leave each others side. well forever my ass."

Chloe never heard Beca shout to her like that and cried "well, I'm sorry, I know you're scared but don't take it out on me."

Chloe ran of and Beca said "Chlo, don't leave me."

Beca stood up and went after her and thought "why did I tell her all those horrible things?"

Beca roamed around the empty halls and heard something from the restroom.

Beca heard a voice that was suffering. Beca went in and it was one from the stalls.

Beca opened one of the stalls that was making the noise and saw that Chloe hanged herself and Beca fell to the ground with tears and suddenly she heard groan.

"B-Be-ca...I-I'm...S-So-Sorr-y." Chloe stuttered and Beca knew there was still hope so she grabbed the bucket from outside at first she was grossed out on the guts that were inside then she threw it. when Beca went in Chloe was lifelessly swaying back and forth.

Beca dropped the bucket and fell to the ground sobbing "I should've apologized. I'm so sorry, Chlo."

"why would you hang yourself?" Beca cried.

Beca stayed there crying and she felt that someone was watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this long chapter. and I KNOW you hate me for killing Chloe and I accept the hatred. tell me what you think ;) and there will be more surprises ;)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still continuing this ;) and please leave reviews so I can continue I really need support :3~Mepo**

* * *

><p>"it's sad to see you like this." a voice said but Beca didn't care who was talking so she continued crying.<p>

"I hope you survive here." then the voice was gone.

"Aubrey, you have to calm down." Luke said as he was shaking Aubrey.

Aubrey was crying and sobbed "we need to find the others."

**_"NOOOO!"_**

Caroline heard a scream and it sounded like Beca.

"did you guys hear that?" Caroline asked.

"hear what?" Luke asked. Caroline went out of the room.

"I'll look for the others. Luke, stay here with Aubrey." Caroline ordered as she left.

"miss Caroline! don't go." Aubrey cried.

Luke tried to calm Aubrey down but noting seems to work.

Caroline walked through the dark halls and went in a room and saw a red flame.

_"it seems that you have been brought here like the rest of us." the red flame said._

"um...have you seen 6 more students?" Caroline asked.

_"you're their teacher, huh? why are you trying to find them?" the red flame asked._

"because they're my students and I need to keep them safe." Caroline said.

_"don't lie to me. you just want to be the hero and take all the glory. you don't care about your students you only care about yourselves." the red flame shouted._

"that's not true. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this because I love my students." Caroline said.

_"LIES. LIES. LIES. all of you teachers are the same. it's better for you to die. you never listen. you just look a your students like there's no problem." the red flame raged._

in a second Caroline got squished by a cabinet. Caroline groaned and felt like her whole body is going to be flat.

"p-pl-please sp-sp-spare-." but Caroline got cut off by the red flame laughing.

_"what did you say? spare me? you're so selfish." the red flame said._

Caroline groaned "spa-spare my st-students."

_"what's this? you want me to spare your students?" the red flame asked._

Caroline screamed and thought "my rib cage it's going to break."

_"you pathetic little bitch. you're going to suffer here forever and feel the pain of your death over and over and it never stops." the red flame said._

Caroline lost consciousness and fainted.

meanwhile at the place Aubrey and Luke are staying Aubrey wasn't calming down one bit.

"miss Caroline is still not here." Aubrey sobbed.

"I'm sure she's still looking for Beca and the others." Luke said.

"what if something bad happens to her?" Aubrey asked.

"fine. we'll leave a note here though. you have a pen?" Luke sighed.

Aubrey nodded and grabbed her ballpen from her pocket.

Luke wrote something on the teacher's podium/stand (I don't know XD) and it said: _miss Caroline if you see this just stay put we'll be back._

"you have sloppy writing." Aubrey said.

Luke rolled his eyes and said "well, I don't have a paper."

Aubrey and Luke left the room and wandered around the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>splitting this into two ;) please leave reviews I really want to know if I'm doing good or not :3<br>**


End file.
